


Five Nights in Hell

by This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION



Series: The Fazbear Nightmares [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION/pseuds/This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION
Summary: When Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria needs multiple night guards they hire current workers and they are in over their head





	Five Nights in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here on AO3 so let me know what i should change in my writing in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic I'm sorry if its a little short. Please let me know what I can fix in the comments below!

Amanda hated her job, she despised the smell of Parmesan cheese and tomato sauce. Amanda wanted nothing more than to quit that stupid job and work somewhere else, but she couldn’t. Amanda had already kept asking for more and more shifts to pay for rent that was already a month due. Amanda kept to her thoughts until a voice snapped her out of them. “Hey! Amanda, yoo-hoo anybody home? We need that crapperoni for party table 12.” Amanda jumped, “Right, right sorry Austin I’ll finish that one up right now.” Amanda watched as Austin smiling as he left the kitchen to take another pizza order. She envied Austin for his optimism towards the job, in every situation he just smiled. The woman watched as Austin walked back in to the kitchen in a state of disappointment. “Hey, Austin what’s wrong? You’ve never had that look before.” Amanda said in worry as her coworker wrote the order on the board and started making the pizza. “Amanda,” Austin said in a slightly elevated whisper, “I absolutely hate this place.” Austin put the pizza dough down and sat in a chair near his station. “I just don’t want to be here anymore, I wanna move to like Wyoming or Montana but,” Austin hung his head in defeat, “This is the only place that’s hired me, I’ve never been to college, I have little money, my medicine is just so damn expensive.” Amanda walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be fine, if we work hard enough you might have enough to move to wherever the hell you want too.” Austin lifted his head and looked up at his coworker. “You know, you’re right! I’M GONNA QUIT AND MOVE TO WYOMING!” Austin yelled as his boss came in. “Yeah before you do meet me in my office in the 20 minutes.” Their boss said as he walked away. “Oh, and you too Amanda!” Their boss yelled back through the door headed to his office.

Jamie had already put his two weeks in, soon their hell at the prize counter would end. He hated the whiny kids and their crying for prizes they didn’t have enough tickets for, but he hated the parents. The parents of the whiny children were almost always extremely whiny themselves. Yelling at him because their “Little Angel” couldn’t get a mask of the god damned mascot. Jamie sighed as he got the Freddy Fazbear doll off the highest shelf for a kid who had had the tickets for the bear and prepared as the kid next to him saw the bear and started to cry because he obviously didn’t have enough tickets for the large bear. Jamie thought back to when he first started working the prize counter at 19 and how excited he was with no money but a lot of hope for the future. Now here he was at 25 and still there with no money and now no hope he sat there and prepared for the yelling match from the family in front of him. “Jamie!” A voice to the left of him called out. “Listen I need you in my office in about 20 minutes.” Jamie frowned, “Sir I already put my two weeks if there is anything els- “His boss cut him off. “Not about that. Look just meet me in my office ok?” Ace didn’t wait for response as he started off towards his office. Jamie sighed and turned back towards the family. “Excuse me sir?” Jamie stared in disbelief at the father in front of him, “Please grab your child. The prize racks aren’t a jungle gym.”

Ethan flipped the light on in the animatronic maintenance room. Ethan cringed at the smell of the room. For some odd reason the animatronics always smelled ripe, even though he cleaned away at them every day. Despite this Ethan loved his job and wanted nothing more than to continue doing it. “Hey Ethan, how long have you been working for us?” Ethan turned to the voice he immediately recognized as his boss Ace. Ethan smiled, “About 25 or so years I believe, is something the matter?” Ace gave a small smile and looked at Ethan. “Well, I’m gonna need your help. I need multiple night guards starting tonight and I want you there.” Ace said as he wiped his sweat away on his sleeve. “Night guard? Me? I think you got the wrong guy I just repair stuff around here.” Ethan said as he started working on tightening the bolts on one of the Freddy heads. “It’ll be good pay.” Ace said in a tone slightly above a whisper. “At least 3 figures more.” Ethan smiled as he put down the wrench and looked at his boss. Ace smiled, “Wonderful, meet me in my office in 20 minutes.” 

Te happily said goodbye to one of the last few remaining families in the pizzeria. Te liked his job at the welcome desk, all he di was welcome and say goodbye to the families entering and exiting the pizzeria. “Excuse me sir?” a voice called out to him. Te looked and found a family behind him, “Hi, Sir we have a question?” Te smiled a big smile, “Of course! What do you folks need?” The mother smiled. “My husband and I want to know if there is a compliment box for the staff. My kids had such a good time and we want to thank the staff for allowing that.” Te laughed, “Well let me know what you want to say, and I can tell the staff.” As the family told him their compliments Te noticed the manager motioning him to walk to him. “Hey meet me in my office in five minutes.” His boss said in a rush. Before Te could respond the manager yelled back, “DON’T WORRY YOURE NOT FIRED!!!!!!”

Levi stared at the large building in front of him. Levi noticed that in the evening light the building gave off an ominous and terrifying energy. Levi looked at his watch and noticed he only had a few minutes before he had to report to the manager of the place. Levi ran toward the building making sure the hat Fazbear Pizzeria hat was securely on his head. Levi entered the quiet building, the only person to greet him was a young man sitting at a small table by the door. “Excuse me?” Levi said loudly getting the attention of the young man. “Where is the mangers office? I’m supposed to be reporting in for the new night guard position.” The young man looked at him with a smile on his face. “Alright come with me! Boss needed to meet with me anyway!” The young man got up and lead Levi to the office. “Oh,” The young man remarked, “I’m Te!” Young man named Te thrust his hand out for a handshake. Levi shook his hand with excitement, “I’m Levi! It’s a pleasure to meet you too!” Levi opened the door and immediately wondered who the manager with the seven other people in the room was.

Ace looked at the six people in front of him. “Now you’re probably wondering why you are all here.” Ace said while adjusting his collar on his button up, he paused for dramatic effect. “You all are now officially apart of the Fazbear Night Guard Team.” Ace looked at the ragtag group of individuals, “While I may not have jumpsuits for you all you will all get a free hat!” Ace looked around at his staff and their disappointed faces. “Also,” Ace continued, “You will be getting a pay increase by 3 figures.” The disappointment in the room was gone replaced by a joyous applaud. As he continued with the job details and passing the hats, he thought he heard motion from the hallway but brushed it off. “Now follow me to the security room!”


End file.
